


Apartment 12A (Daisuga Week 2020)

by heather_fields



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Roommates, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Suggestive Themes, daisugaweek2020, just a bit of fun!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heather_fields/pseuds/heather_fields
Summary: At worst, Daichi thought his Craigslist ad for a new roommate would attract a serial killer or kidnapper. At best, he hoped it would attract someone he could be friends with and hang out with. He did not expect anyone like Sugawara Koushi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Apartment 12A (Daisuga Week 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my first published haikyuu fic （っ・∀・）っ  
> i hope you guys enjoy !!!  
> i cant wait to see what you guys think of this fic, and i cant wait to read other ppl’s daisuga week fics !!  
> day 1: strangers/roommates  
> okay okay that’s enough now bye enjoy !!

**heyitssuga: Hi Daichi! I saw your ad on Craigslist, are you still looking for a roommate?**

**d.sawamura: Hey there! Yes I am :) Are you interested?**

**heyitssuga: I am! The rent seems pretty good for such a nice apartment, is there a catch?**

**d.sawamura: No catch at all! Would you mind answering some questions though?**

**heyitssuga: Sure! :)**

**d.sawamura: What's your name?**

**heyitssuga: Sugawara Koushi, yours?**

**d.sawamura: I'm Daichi Sawamura! My friends just call me Daichi**

**heyitssuga: And what can I call you?**

**d.sawamura: Daichi, of course**  
**d.sawamura: Next question**  
**d.sawamura: How old are you?**

**heyitssuga: 24, I'm getting too old for my liking**

**d.sawamura: Well I'm 25, I feel like an old man myself**  
**d.sawamura: Have you got a job?**

**heyitssuga: I haven't got a job right now, I just got laid off last month... but I promise I have enough money to last for a few months for rent, utilities, groceries, etc, and I am looking so I'll be in a new job before you even know it!!**

**d.sawamura: Don't worry I know it's tough getting laid off, as long as you can last a few months and are trying to get a job it's all good**  
**d.sawamura: Have you got any specific requirements for me or the place?**

**heyitssuga: Nothing in particular...**  
**heyitssuga: I don't really have that much stuff so space won't be a problem for me**  
**heyitssuga: I know people usually view the properties before they move in but I'm not gonna be able to, but I trust the photos you've posted**  
**heyitssuga: But I'm really really desperate at the moment so seriously I'll do anything it takes to move in**  
**heyitssuga: I'll do my share of the housework, I'll not leave a mess or make too much noise and I'll do grocery shopping whenever you ask and I'll ask before inviting people over**

**d.sawamura: When could you move in?**

* * *

"Listen I'm not saying that I won't answer, I'm just saying that if you already knew this was a bad idea, why did you even use _Craigslist_ to get a roommate?"

"Because, Kuroo," Daichi huffed down the phone, resting his head in his hand. He was too tired to deal with this. It was only mid afternoon, but Daichi had barely slept all night thinking about all the ways that today could go wrong. "I didn't have much of a choice, I can't afford my rent without a roomie, and it's not my fault that Terushima left with little to no warning. C'mon please all I'm asking is that you answer if I call in case this guy isn't who he says he says he is!"

"What, like a 60 year old perv?" Kuroo snickered, and Daichi made a mental note that Kuroo _was_ doing him a favour, so he bit back any snarky comment that he would've made otherwise. "Have you even seen a picture of this guy?"

Daichi said nothing.

" _Daichi_ ," Kuroo cackled, "it is _one_ thing to not meet up with the guy before asking him to move in, but another thing _entirely_ to not have seen a picture of him. It's like you're _trying_ to get murdered."

"Just.. Please answer if I call you." Daichi said, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew what the risks of this were, and he didn't know if that made him more or less stupid at this point.

Kuroo let out one last laugh and a mumble of an agreement before Daichi heard the line go dead. He definitely thought Daichi was being stupid. He wouldn't be wrong, but Daichi was so, so desperate for a roommate. It was more than just the price of his rent, if he spent one more night alone, Daichi was sure to go insane. There was too little noise around the house, no one groaning when their alarms went off to start the day too early, no one fumbling with light switches at god knows what time in the morning, no one coercing him into ordering a take out for the two of them for the third night in a row. Terushima was hardly a good roommate - he left Daichi to do all the washing up, and wouldn't keep the flat all that tidy, but he was good fun to have around, even if he was bringing a different girl home every week. He had a way of livening the place up that Daichi couldn't manage alone. But he had known Terushima since elementary school, and he knew what he was letting himself in for when he had begged Daichi for a place to stay.

In the beginning, the apartment was meant to be just Daichi's. It was small and cozy, with enough windows for a lot of natural light but not so many that it felt like a goldfish bowl, the ceilings ran high with exposed beams that made the place feel rustic, and Daichi liked that it was open plan so when he invited people over there was a lot more space to work with. He'd not done too much decoration but there were a few photos and trinkets. It was Daichi's perfect starter apartment. Quaint and welcoming and his. But Daichi was loyal to a fault. So when Terushima turned up at his doorstep, in a panic about how his parents had kicked him out and he had nowhere else to go and that he really wouldn't do this if he had any other option... Of course he let him move into the spare room. Of course he put up with Terushima's chaos and, what anyone else would see as, being a bad roommate. Now that he was gone, Daichi realized he wasn't as much of a fan of living alone as he had once thought.

That didn't mean he would be lax, this time though.

Terushima _had_ been a pain in the ass, and he shouldn't have gotten away with as much as he did.

This new roommate would _definitely_ not get away with that much.

Daichi would be firm, but fair. He would let him have fun, but he would make sure he paid rent on time, and that he wasn't creating a mess that Daichi would ultimately have to clean up, and he would not be a pushover this time. Terushima had been Daichi's friend, this guy was a stranger. He didn't get free passes the same way Terushima did.

Fifteen minutes, and Sugawara would be there. At the very least, he seemed sane from the messages they'd exchanged, so Daichi was hoping to make a good first impression. That meant a deep clean of the house, a shower, and his best attempt at an 'I'm casual but not a slob' outfit that he could pull together - which ended up being a fitted hoodie with black jeans and a denim jacket. Was it too much? He eyed the clock suspiciously. Ten minutes. How had five minutes passed already? Ten minutes wasn't enough time to change, he'd have to factor in enough time to find a new outfit that was appropriate, change into it, awkwardly stare at himself in the mirror deciding whether it was okay, that in itself would take twenty minutes so it was just unreasonable. He looked fine. It was fine. This was all, completely, and totally, fine.

Then the intercom buzzed.

Daichi hadn't prepared for him to be _early_.

He scrambled to his feet and buzzed the stranger in, then gave a final tug on his clothes, and another once over in the mirror. He could've looked worse, that was for sure, he at least had set low expectations for his new roommate, so he could only improve from this point. Not that this was anyone to impress anyway, Daichi was skeptical of this guy and everything he'd told him, and 'this guy' was now knocking on Daichi's door.

_Shouldn't have rushed it._

Oh well. It was done now. He was meeting 'Sugawara'. He couldn't delay this any further. Better to get it over with, like ripping off a bandaid.

_Do not be a pushover._

With one deep breath, Daichi opened the door. He was unable to keep in the exhale of relief upon seeing the man standing in front of him, because if nothing else, he didn't... _look_ dodgy. Quite the opposite really. He looked polite, with a friendly smile and warm eyes, and he was the first to give a small wave.

"Hi, I'm Sugawara Koushi!" He said, grinning.

He wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't have much to unpack, because from what Daichi could see, he only carried one backpack with him. Maybe he would have more to move in later.

"Daichi Sawamura!" Daichi returned the smile, trying to match the level of enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you Daichi," Sugawara ran his hand through his grey hair and tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, "You seem... normal." Daichi didn't even have the time to wonder whatever _that_ meant before Sugawara's face reddened and his hands were flailing in front of him as he continued, "Not in a bad way! I just mean that you don't seem like an axe murderer or kidnapper or like - you know Craigslist! Anyone could be on there! I mean there was this one guy who was looking for a roommate and-" He stopped himself dead in his tracks and pinched his nose in frustration, "Good job Koushi, great first impression." He mumbled beneath his breath, barely audible.

Warmth spread through Daichi's chest and he let out a hearty laugh, "you thought- oh my god- you thought _I_ would be like that?"

"I mean... Yeah, I considered it..." Sugawara chuckled nervously.

"I'm so sorry for laughing, I just- I thought _you_ would turn out being a weirdo."

"Seriously?" Sugawara joined Daichi in erupting into giggles.

"Yeah! Like you said, it's Craigslist, and I didn't even have a photo of you or anything like that!"

"You never know," Sugawara said, steadying himself and meeting Daichi's gaze, somehow _even_ warmer now, "there's still time, one of us could definitely reveal ourselves to be some kind of sicko."

"Hmmm I suppose... How about we find out over coffee?"

"Sounds great, Sugawara."

"Just Suga, please."

* * *

Daichi knew that he would need a drink later. A strong one, at that. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying sitting in the coffee shop with Suga, each of them already on their second hot drinks of the afternoon, because he was having a good time. It was just that... Suga was far from anything that Daichi had anticipated, which wasn't a bad thing, he didn't _think_ it was a bad thing, anyway. Even if his standards had been low enough that as long as he wasn't a serial killer Daichi would've been happy with him. Suga was good fun and had made Daichi laugh a lot already, but he did also constantly feel like he was on the verge of going into cardiac arrest. It was just the nerves, surely. This feeling had everything to do with some tiny part of Daichi still being paranoid that this guy was going to wind up plotting his demise, and nothing at all to do with the way that Suga was currently sat across the table from him, rambling on about the plot of a movie that Daichi had absolutely no interest in, but somehow managing to make it sound like the most interesting thing in the wold.

It probably had everything to do with the fact that Suga was attractive. Very, very attractive. And Daichi was very, very awkward when it came to attractive people.

He listened quietly, and took a sip from his hot chocolate.

Suga had a habit of pushing his hair out of his face, Daichi noticed. If it fell even slightly before his eyes, his hand was instantly sweeping it back, obviously a second nature to him. He also seemed to talk with his whole body, he was doing it right now, in fact. He would lean forwards for one sentence, only to relax back again a few moments later, and he would cross his legs and constantly move his hands as though they were an extension of his voice, and take sips of his cappuccino as a form of punctuation. It was captivating, and would be impossible to keep up with that same amount of energy if Suga didn't have a way of sinking his hooks in and gripping Daichi with every word and movement.

"Oh man, you have to watch Booksmart, it's so good," Suga laughed loudly, throwing his head back and screwing his eyes shut, and Daichi found himself laughing along with him, in a blissful bubble of where just the two of them co-existed.

"Do I really have to watch it at this point? You've pretty much told me the whole plot."

"Yes! You still have to watch it! Me _describing_ it is not the same as actually _watching_ it."

"Okay, okay I hear you... I've forgotten whose turn it was..."

Twenty one questions was a childish way of getting to know each other, Daichi would be the first to admit, but it wasn't like they gave you a handbook when you moved out called 'How to Make Friends and Get to Know People in the Real World', so what else were the meant to do? Awkwardly make jokes until one of them felt comfortable enough to open up? At least this way they were forced into sharing information about themselves.

Daichi was bad at twenty one questions, he wasn't sure what to ask. He wasn't sure he needed to ask anything at all, Suga was so talkative and full of energy that there hadn't been one dull moment from when they stepped out of the apartment doors together.

"It was your turn to ask me!"

_Ah, shit._

"If you could go to one place in the whole world," Oh god this was such a basic question, Suga was gonna think he was so boring. He continued anyway, "where would it be? You have an unlimited budget, and you can bring one person with you."

"Hmm..."

_He definitely thinks I'm boring._

"Italy!" His eyes lit up.

"Why Italy?"

"Oi," He kicked Daichi beneath the table playfully and smirked, "my turn to ask a question."

"Humour me, please," Daichi insisted, "Why Italy?"

"Well... I think it gets overlooked a lot," He crossed his legs and looked into his cup, caressing the side of it, "Which is a shame because it's so beautiful... People say Paris is the city of love... but Romeo and Juliet took place in Verona, right?"

"They both died at the end, though?"

Suga laughed and looked back up at Daichi, "Sure, they both died, but they died for each other and with each other." He paused for a second and smiled softly to himself, "Anyway, I wouldn't want to go alone, if I went to Italy I could pretend I was in The Godfather for the whole time and I'd need someone there to keep me in check."

"You must really like films," Daichi remarked, "You talk about them a lot."

"I suppose so..." He trailed off. "You've got to stop me, you know," Suga picked up his cappuccino and lifted it to his lips. "I'll bore you half to death with my rambling if you don't."

Daichi furrowed his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"I don't find you boring." He replied.

"Hm..." Suga drew his gaze from whatever he'd been looking at through the window and met Daichi's eyes, and for a split second Daichi's mouth went dry. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but Suga's eyes were piercing his own, as though searching for any kind of fault in his words. "Not yet, at least."

 _Not ever,_ Daichi wanted to say.

That thought was briskly chased out of his mind by his phone suddenly ringing from his pocket, startling the both of them. Daichi had never been more grateful for a call in his life.

"Oh I'm so sorry," He grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. Kuroo. "Do you mind if I take this really quickly?"

"Not at all," Suga smiled warmly, "I can wait."

Daichi thanked him and hurried out of the door, embracing the biting cold on his cheeks that brought a welcome shock back to reality. He accepted the call and held the phone to his ear.

"So, are you dead yet?" Kuroo asked plainly.

"No," Daichi glanced towards the window where Suga sat, sipping his drink. "I don't think so."

"Boo. So, what's up then?"

"Nothing? You're the one who called me?" Daichi shoved his free hand in his pocket.

"You're acting weird, you didn't even _try_ to play along with me."

"Maybe," Daichi clenched his teeth, "because I could be spending time getting to know my new roommate right now."

"So it _is_ the roommate that's bothering you, is he like weird or something?"

" _No_!" Daichi exclaimed. Damn it, did he sound defensive? "He's fine, we're at the coffee shop together and I feel rude for leaving him and taking this call, that's all."

There was a short moment of silence.

"Daichi," Kuroo said, now sounding significantly less bored, "you can talk to me anytime, you know that, right?."

"I know."

"Good. Go back to your coffee date. I'll be here when you're ready to talk."

"Talk about wh-"

The line went dead before he could finish his sentence.

_Talk about what, Kuroo?_

... Did he say _coffee date?_

Kuroo always messed up his wording, he surely didn't mean it in the way it came out. Daichi couldn't think about it right now, he turned back around and pushed the door back open, walking through the small room until he reached the booth that Suga was sat in.

"Sorry about that," Daichi slid into his side of the booth, casting an apologetic look at Suga, "my friend had a problem, and you never know when it's gonna be life or death with him."

"Daichi, it's really okay, I get it," Suga reassured with a gentle smile. "I did begin to think that you'd done a runner after all of my talking at you."

"I wouldn't dare! We are roommates now after all, it would be a pretty pathetic escape plan. Plus," Daichi paused for a second, trying (and failing) to push down the butterflies that were beginning to build in his stomach, "I told you, I would never get bored of you."

It was just the nerves.

"Never?" A playful smile came cross Suga's lips.

And Daichi was really tired.

"That's a pretty long time, are you sure you wanna commit to that?" Suga set his drink down and leaned forwards.

And Daichi couldn't feel that way for someone after spending only one afternoon in a coffee shop with them.

"I don't know," Daichi took a nervous sip from his drink, "depends how you would feel about rewatching Mamma Mia over and over again for the rest of eternity."

"Are you kidding me," Suga snorted. It was _incredibly_ cute. "I'm so down for that. I'm like... a very untalented, male Meryl Streep."

This feeling was nothing. Suga was attractive, sure, but Daichi was just overwhelmed, and his emotions were getting the better of him. That was all. There was nothing more to it than that.

Daichi cleared his throat, "maybe we should head back to the apartment? It's already getting dark out and you've still gotta settle in and all"

Suga gulped down the last of his drink and nodded, "you're right, I did enjoy this though, so thank you!" Suga tilted his head with a lopsided grin, and pulled his hair back with his hand once again.

_Why did Kuroo have to call it a date?_

It wasn't a long walk back to the apartment, if Daichi really pushed himself he could get from the coffee shop to his apartment in less than a couple of minutes since it was only a few buildings down from his complex, but in the Winter time, that two minute walk felt like it took hours. The wind had picked up slightly in the couple of hours that they'd been out, so now it was biting at their faces, making an already frosty day feel freezing. Daichi didn't mind the cold all that much, even growing up it was like he had some sort of built-in heating system that made him just not find the cold as painful. The same could not be said for Suga, Daichi could see. He was still trying to be chatty, but his lip was quivering and his voice sounded like it was getting carried away in the slight wind, he looked ghostly pale, with his cheeks and nose flushed a deep pink. His navy sweater clearly wasn't doing much to keep him warm.

Daichi began shrugging off his jacket, "Here, have this."

"What? No- no way. It's w-way too freezing for you to ta-ke that off!"

Daichi couldn't take no for an answer. He ignored Suga's objections and thrust his jacket into his hands; they felt like ice against his own, but they felt soft, and nice, and Daichi would have loved to have held them for just a little longer, but instead Suga yanked his hands away, not accepting the offer.

"No. It's t-too cold. You'll freeze."

"I'm fine Suga," Daichi insisted, still holding the jacket out, "honestly you need it more than I do!"

"No!" Suga crossed his arms stubbornly, "You should wear it."

If Suga wasn't going to accept his jacket willingly... Daichi would have to force him to wear it. Because it was cold. And it was obvious that Suga was cold. _Why couldn't he just accept the jacket, for god's sake?_ Suga averted his eyes for a second to look at something across the street, and Daichi took that opportunity to reach over and drape the jacket over his shoulders in one swift motion.

Suga's eyes widened and he tried to take it off but Daichi put his hand over Suga's and said sternly, "If you don't wear it, then neither of us are wearing it, and then it's a waste of a perfectly good jacket."

Suga nodded slightly and slid his arms through the sleeves, "Thank you..." He mumbled. He pulled the jacket closer to him, and it fit him pretty well...

Very well.

Much better than Daichi could have expected.

Suga's build was similar to Daichi's, but he was ever so slightly smaller, so the sleeves slid over his hands, hiding them from view. He crossed his arms over his body in a hug, and smiled to himself. Daichi would've loved to have known what he was thinking about, whether he was maybe even thinking about him, but didn't dare to ask. It would be too... invasive. He couldn't just assume that he was on Suga's mind just because he was on Daichi's. Besides, Suga seemed smart - smart enough to not be possibly crushing on his brand new roommate, who he had barely known for an afternoon. That was something only Daichi was stupid enough to do. Not that this was a crush. He just liked the way that Suga talked passionately about everything, and the way that he pushed his hair out of his face, and how the beauty mark beneath his eye was just in the perfect place...

_Oh shit, I need to talk to Kuroo._

Before Daichi could say anything he would regret, they reached the door of the apartment. From the outside, it honestly looked pretty standard, it was just a simple brown-brick house split into two apartments, like most of the houses in the area. The interior was what made it so unique. Daichi led Suga inside, warmth instantly engulfing them. Suga let out a soft sigh of relief, his entire body loosening up instantly. Cute.

"You're thinking about something," Suga's voice snapped Daichi out of the trance he was in.

Colour rose in Daichi's cheeks, "just thinking about the apartment..." It wasn't an entire lie. It was a half-truth. He had been thinking about the apartment, at one point.

"It's a nice place," Suga said. Daichi already felt comforted by the familiar white walls and high ceilings. "your ad really sold it to me, I don't think I'd have been so tempted to move in with a stranger on the internet if you weren't such a romantic writer." He smirked.

"Romantic writer?" He chuckled, thanking whatever higher power there may be that his face was flushed enough from the cold that his blush couldn't be noticed, "I wouldn't say that, I just have a lot of respect for this place."

"How come?" Suga took the lead with the confidence of someone who had lived here for years rather than a new tenant, walking up the wooden stairs with Daichi following behind.

"It's seen some rough times," Daichi fumbled with his pocket to get his keys out, "but there's not one place I'd rather be after a hard day." He pointed up at the exposed wooden beams lining the ceiling, "Not many places around here have exposed beams, either, which is a bonus, makes it feel pretty homely, but overall..." He opened the door for them both, reclaiming his position as the leader. "I just think it has a nice character. It feels nice, y'know, like it feels like a hug the second you walk in. I think a lot of houses can feel cold, unwelcoming, but not this one. This one feels like a home."

Suga's eyes twinkled and a soft smile crossed his lips as he crossed into the room.

_Oh no._

Daichi swallowed down the butterflies that threatened to make another appearance.

"I bet that sounded pretty lame, huh?" Daichi laughed, taking his shoes off at the door and gesturing for Suga to do the same.

" _No!_ " Suga's soft look turned into a hard glare, and honestly Daichi felt a little intimidated. "It's not lame to be able to say how you feel. Stop that."

Daichi held his hands up, feeling Suga's stare penetrate his skin. "Okay, sorry, sorry, how about I give you a tour to make up for my atrocious choice of language?"

"I'd love that."

"Great," Daichi smiled, "Well it's pretty open plan so you can already get a pretty good feel for it, this is the living area and kitchen ," Daichi gestured towards the room that they were already stood in. Normally it would be bright, with natural daylight flooding the room, but during a Winter afternoon such as now, he relied heavily on the warm, artificial lighting. All of the furniture was pretty neutral toned, and there were more cushions and blankets than necessary, though it did make movie nights much more cozy. Lots of plants filled the space with a welcome sign of life - Terushima had gone through a phase of wanting to cultivate plants, but that barely lasted a week and Daichi ended up being the one having to research how to look after them properly and took care of them from then on. Terushima had left the plants when he moved out, but Daichi didn't mind since he'd grown more attached to him than he would like to admit and he wasn't even sure if Terushima had remembered that he was technically the owner of them anyway.

Daichi walked forwards, through the middle section of the living room and kitchen, into the short hallway opposite the main door, "here's the bathroom," he gestured to the doorway to the left of them, but kept walking. "And these are our two bedrooms!" He came to a stop, gesturing at the two doorways in front of them. "Yours is the one on the left," he pointed at the door on the left, "and this is mine," he then pointed at his door, "mine does have an en suite but I think that works out pretty well for both of us, anyway."

"Thank you!" Suga smiled and bowed down slightly, "your home is lovely, thank you for letting me stay here."

"Pshh, don't worry," Daichi placed a gentle hand on Suga's shoulder, "it's _our_ home now."

Suga looked up at Daichi, and for a second Daichi swore his eyes were glassy. But then... the lighting in this hallway wasn't the best. Daichi was seeing wrong. It was fine. Daichi took his hand off Suga's shoulder.

"So uh, can I help you move in? Are you collecting your stuff tomorrow, or...?" Daichi asked.

"Oh I have everything I need with me!" Suga took off the backpack that he'd been wearing the whole time they'd been out and smiled. It was a pretty big backpack, in fairness, but was it really big enough for Suga to have _everything_ he needed? Clothes were one thing, but what about toiletries, and books, and personal items...? It didn't _seem_ big enough. He couldn't pry, though. He didn't want to be rude.

"Oh great! You want me to leave you to it whilst you get unpacked then?"

"If you wouldn't mind, then we could watch a movie together when I'm done, maybe?"

"I'd love that." Daichi opened the door to his own room.

"Perfect." Suga gave a small wave, then headed in to his room. Daichi let out a silent exhale and shut the door to his room, and instantly pulled out his phone from his pocket, then flopped down on his bed.

**To: Idiot Raven**  
_kuroo_  
_Kuroo._  
_..._  
_5 mins and no response r u kidding me i'm in full crisis mode i asked u to be ready to talk to me in an emergency what if i was getting kidnapped rn_

**From: Idiot Raven**  
_r u getting kidnapped rn?_

**To: Idiot Raven**  
_..._  
_no_  
_but my point still stands_

**From: Idiot Raven**  
_ok so what's up then?_

**To: Idiot Raven**  
_so lets say, theoretically, you had a crush on someone..._  
_how would u know_  
_like what does it actually feel like?_

**From: Idiot Raven**  
_oh woah i thought this was gonna take a couple days to get out of you at least, but here you are, giving me this information right off the bat, entirely unprompted_

**To: Idiot Raven**  
_pls shut up and answer the question_

**From: Idiot Raven**  
_ok ok_  
_idk what a crush feels like_  
_i guess that person makes you feel warm n happy and u wanna talk to them n u wanna be around them but @ the same time everything hurts and u overthink everything u do around them_

**To: Idiot Raven**  
_hmmm_  
_thanks kuroo_  
_doesn't help much tho lol i still cant tell if i have a crush or not_

**From: Idiot Raven**  
_i think if you're asking the question... you already have your answer._

**To: Idiot Raven**  
_..._  
_shit_  
_i have a crush on my roommate_

**From: Idiot Raven**  
_LMAO good luck w that one_  
_awe daichi has a crush_  
_kinda cute, kinda sad that ur not crushing on me tho_

**To: Idiot Raven**  
_we both know we're not each other's type_

**From: Idiot Raven**  
_i can still admit that ur hot tho like if we were together it would be such a flex_  
_but anyways_  
_u havent crushed on anyone in like .. a million years, do you even remember how to have a crush lol_

**To: Idiot Raven**  
_wow ok rude_  
_i'll just try to be nice and maybe throw in some subtle flirts to see how he reacts to them_  
_oh my god i dont even know if he's gay_  
_im awful what if he becomes totally disgusted by me flirting w him and he leaves and i have to find ANOTHER roommate and that one DOES end up being a weirdo... oh no_

**From: idiot raven**  
_omg calm down ur being an idiot_  
_we flirt all the time and it's not weird_

**To: Idiot Raven**  
_we're both gay tho it's different_

**From: Idiot Raven**  
_ok well if he's so straight and so insecure w his own masculinity that he cant even flirt as a joke w the homies then he's the one missing out_  
_it's fine daichi_  
_ppl flirt as a joke all the time_  
_just dont do anything stupid for a while ok_

**To: Idiot Raven**  
_ok but what counts as something stupid_  
_..._  
_hello?_  
_10 mins cant believe this_  
_ur rlly leaving me hanging here_  
_what if i was getting kidnapped fr this time smh_

_Clunk_

_"FUCK!"_

It came from Suga's room.

Immediately, Daichi lept up and ran to Suga's door. _Please don't have hurt yourself._ Daichi rapped his knuckles against the door hurriedly.

"Suga? Are you okay? Can I come in?"

Daichi heard a grunt in response and swung the door open, revealing Suga laying on the floor by his bed, clutching his knee to his chest, his face contorted in pain. He felt a his chest tighten upon seeing that he'd taken off Daichi's jacket, but there were more pressing things at hand right now.

"What happened?" He hurried to Suga and knelt on the floor. "Is your leg okay?"

Suga erupted into giggles, causing the hairs on Daichi's neck to stand up.

Suga hissed through his teeth, "Sorry, sorry," he covered his mouth with his hand, "It's nothing serious, I'm an idiot, I just tripped over and," he looked up and Daichi and giggled some more, "I banged my knee, I'll be okay it just hurts a bit, I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm such a clutz, oh my _god_."

Daichi lowered his head, and tried stifling his own snickers. "No, no it's okay. It's-"

"You can laugh, it's ridiculous."

That was it. They both doubled over, letting out howls of laughter.

"The- the way you," Suga clutched at his side, "you came running in, like some sort of- some sort of action hero."

"Suga, the _noise_ you made," Daichi's leg buckled under him from the sheer stupidity of the situation, "I thought something _awful_ had happened!"

"I'm sorry!"

Daichi shook his head and let out a last chuckle, "I'm gonna get something for your leg, one sec."

"Nooo, really, it's okay!"

Daichi stood up, "Stay there, I won't be long."

He turned on his heel, and made his way to the kitchen.

_He's a clutz._

_And he's a bit stupid._

_And maybe not entirely unattainable._

Daichi routed through the freezer, until he came across what he needed for Suga. Peas. Even if they did nothing, it gave Daichi an excuse to get close to Suga.

Subtle flirting.

He grabbed the peas and took them back to Suga, who was still laying on the floor helplessly.

"Here," Daichi kneeled down at Suga's side again, "This might help."

"Peas?" Suga shifted his weight onto his elbows and sat more upright. "I thought that was a myth?"

Daichi shrugged, "They can't be much harm, surely?" He placed the peas on Suga's knee and applied some pressure. Suga winced. "Are you okay?"

He nodded.

They were so close to each other.

The burning cold of the peas against Daichi's palm was nothing compared to the absolute ache that had grown to the size of a fist in Daichi's chest, he felt like his heart was going to explode. Suga's eyes were lingering on Daichi's hands pressing down on his knee, his nose scrunched up.

 _Cute_.

"I'm so pathetic," he rolled his eyes, then moved his head to look up at Daichi. Their eyes locked, faces inches away from one another now. And this was fine. Daichi was helping Suga, he was only this close because he was taking care of his knee, there was no realistic way he could be further away. Daichi didn't dare to move, as much as he wanted to close that distance, he wanted to be in this moment a short while longer. Where Suga's eyes were holding onto Daichi's, his lips parted ever so slightly, with a pink blush on his cheeks. He was so, so attractive - more than anyone Daichi had ever met in his twenty five years, more than anyone else on the planet, and he was turning Daichi's insides into putty.

 _Bzzzz_.

Suga pulled away in surprise, and Daichi wanted to curse whoever was responsible for the intercom going off. His heart was still pounding in his chest, reverberating in his eardrums.

That was a close call.

Far too close.

"I'll go... see who that is, keep those peas on your leg."

"Yeah... thank you."

With a glance towards the door, Daichi rose to his feet, and left the room. _Jesus Christ_. He had to text Kuroo, he had to ask what to do, whether that was a good sign, or a bad sign, or whether it was a sign at all. Friends could look longingly into each other's eyes. That was fine. Absolutely fine. When he dug his phone out of his pocket, he saw that there was one notification.

**From: Idiot Raven**  
_buzz me in, idiot._

God damn it Kuroo. How did he consistently have the worst timing in the world?

Reluctantly, Daichi did buzz Kuroo in, making a mental note to give him absolute hell for ruining his moment with Suga. If it could even be called a moment, that is. He opened the door in anticipation of Kuroo's arrival, doing his best to not outwardly express the annoyance he was feeling.

"Damn Daichi, why do you look like you're about to throw a punch?"

Daichi groaned internally.

That was not Kuroo's voice.

"C'mon aren't you happy to see us?" Bokuto piped up again, Kuroo in tow behind.

Bokuto was Daichi's friend, but he could be... overwhelming, to say the least. Meeting Kuroo was one thing, meeting Kuroo and Bokuto together at the same time? All hell could break lose. They teased and joked and said crude things that most people would be disgusted by. Daichi just hoped they wouldn't say anything that would scare Suga off.

"Thrilled." Daichi crossed his arms. "You could've given me some warning that you'd be dropping by."

"I did."

Daichi scowled, "You most definitely did not."

"I told you to wait and stopped replying, is that not indication enough?" Kuroo let himself into the apartment, instantly heading for the kitchen. Bokuto and Daichi followed. "Anyway, why does it matter? Did you want your precious roommate out of the way in fear that he'll see me and instantly fall in love?" He teased.

"Fat chance." Daichi scoffed.

"Boo." Kuroo reached into a cupboard and helped himself to a cereal bar, throwing one to Bokuto also. "Where is the guy, anyway?"

"Don't tell me you already ruined your chances with him, please Daichi, give us some good news," Bokuto sat atop the breakfast bar.

"He's in his room, he hurt his leg."

Bokuto took a bite out of his breakfast bar, "Well bring him out then! What're you-"

Their conversation was cut short by the click of Suga's door opening and then closing, all three of them turned their heads to see Suga making his way towards the kitchen.

"Yooooo!" Bokuto slid off the breakfast bar, "Sugawara, right? I'm Bokuto, nice to meet you!" He extended his hand outwards, Suga took it and Bokuto bumped their chests together.

"Yeah uh, just Suga's good!"

Bokuto released their embrace and jumped back up onto the breakfast bar, crossing his legs. Daichi could do very little but watch the scene unfold before him.

"I'm Kuroo," he saluted with two fingers, "Good to meet you, nice to see that you're not some freak." Daichi sent a glare Kuroo's way, but all of his attention was centred on Suga.

Suga chuckled, "Thanks."

"These two idiots," Daichi nodded towards them, "Are my friends. Not that they're doing a good job of showing that."

"Damn bro that's kinda harsh," Kuroo held a hand to his chest in fake hurt, leaning back against the fridge.

"Yeah Daichi," Bokuto pouted, "We only came here because our friends stood us up and we had _all this alcohol_ to share with them, so we thought we'd share it with you instead, but I guess if you don't want it..."

"Oh we definitely want it," Suga interrupted.

Kuroo grinned, "Alright! I like you! You know how to party!" He turned and got four shot glasses out of the cupboard before Daichi could make any sort of protest.

Bokuto swung his backpack off his shoulder and took out three large bottles, "I say we start hard and do some sambuca shots!"

"Yes!" Suga cheered.

"You in Dai?" Kuroo asked, taking one of the bottles off of Bokuto and beginning to pour the clear liquid into even portions.

"Well I guess if everyone else is going in, I don't wanna be the only one left out..."

The three of them cheered.

Kuroo raised his glass, and everyone followed suit, "This one's for Daichi's new roommate - to new friends!"

"To new friends!" They all repeated, clinking their glasses together and downing each of their drinks. The strong taste of licorice invaded Daichi's mouth and he grimaced at the burning sensation as he swallowed the drink down.

"God that doesn't get any easier," Bokuto slammed his glass down.

"Speak for yourself," Kuroo smirked.

"So, if we're drinking, I'm assuming that means we're gonna do some never have I ever?" Daichi asked.

"Duh," Bokuto poured himself another shot and gulped that down instantly, "Can't break tradition."

"That is assuming that Suga's okay with it?" Kuroo leaned over the breakfast bar, staring eagerly up at Suga. Daichi gulped. By the look on Kuroo's face, he had something planned, he always smiled with only one corner of his mouth when he was up to something.

"Is that a challenge?" Suga leaned coyly against the breakfast bar, and their faces were too close for Daichi's liking. He wasn't jealous. Kuroo was doing this to mess with him, and he knew that. There was something about the way that Suga was so comfortable being so close to another person's face that made Daichi's gut twist uncomfortably though... Like it was something he did a lot... With just about anyone... So maybe they hadn't had a moment at all before. Maybe Suga was just like this with everyone.

"Another shot please, Bokuto," Daichi said.

Bokuto obliged, and Daichi threw his second shot back.

"We should start playing," Kuroo straightened up, and Suga followed suit, "Can't have you two getting ahead of us. Not fair."

"To the living room!" Bokuto clapped.

Daichi claimed his place on the couch with his back to the kitchen, and Suga dropped down next to him. A swell of pride rose in his chest from Suga choosing to sit next to him, with their knees touching slightly, but he was doing everything he could not to show that.

He would be cool.

_Subtle flirting._

Kuroo and Bokuto joined them on the other couch, bringing over the bottles, glasses, and some salt and limes that Daichi assumed they stole from his kitchen.

"Who's asking first?" Kuroo poured them all fresh shots, ready to be drunk.

"I say newbie asks first," Bokuto grinned, "You can tell a lot about a person by the never have I ever questions they ask."

"Hmmm..." Suga took a moment, caressing the rim of his glass with a finger mindlessly. "Never have I ever... gone skinny dipping."

Daichi, Kuroo, and Bokuto all drank, and instantly replenished their shots.

"Really? All three of you?"

"Lads holiday." Kuroo explained.

"Daichi you surprise me." Suga smirked his way, "I didn't take you for a skinny dipper."

"Oh really? Well I didn't take you for a coward who's never skinny dipped."

"Get a room guys," Kuroo lilted, "Talking of such... Never have I ever made out with a stranger... of the same gender."

Bokuto and Suga both drank. Daichi raised his eyebrows in surprise.

_So he's at least made out with the same gender..._

There was hope yet.

And the night was still young.

And they had so, so much alcohol.

* * *

Fifteen questions and one and a half bottles of sambuca later, and Daichi found himself much more tipsy than he had wanted to get on the first night with his new roommate. Kuroo and Bokuto played never have I ever with expertise, they knew how to get the maximum worthwhile out of a game, and newbies never caught on - in fact, it was only after a year of knowing the duo that they let Daichi in on their trade secret: to start off with the easy questions, things that everyone has done, to get the drinks going and the tipsiness started early on in the game, then once everyone is borderline drunk, you start to ask the things you _really_ want to know, the hard questions that a sober person might lie about but a tipsy person will definitely answer correctly, too far gone to realise what they're admitting to. It was a cruel way of playing, but Daichi would be lying if he said it didn't work out for him sometimes... Especially in this particular game.

"Bokuto's turn!" Kuroo shouted.

At some point in the night, they had all ended up on the floor. Bokuto and Kuroo were each sat lazily in front of a side of the table each, Daichi occupying another, with Suga leaning his whole body weight against him. The amount of self restraint that Daichi had, even whilst drunk, was incredible, because, _christ_ , the sweater Suga had been wearing all day did an _amazing_ job of hiding how toned he really was. Daichi could feel the firm muscles against his side, he felt the way they flexed every time he laughed, or took a drink, or moved at all, really.

"Never have I ever sent a dirty text to the wrong person," he slurred.

Suga drank.

"Ohhhh shitttttt," Kuroo giggled, "bet that's a fun story."

"Yeah and not one I'll be telling you tonight." Suga wagged his finger. "Daichiiiii's turnnnnn!" He clung onto Daichi's arm, and he felt a knot in his stomach.

"Never have i everrrrr... said the wrong name in bed."

"Fuck you." Kuroo glared at Daichi and drank.

Bokuto refilled Suga and Kuroo's drinks on their behalfs and pouted, "we're out of both bottles of sambuca.... Does anyone have the strength to start on the tequila?"

"Nooooooo," They all collectively groaned.

"Last drink then uhhhh..." Kuroo contemplatively stared at Daichi. He silently willed Kuroo not to say anything embarrassing. Please, _please_ don't say anything embarrassing.

"Never have I ever had a crush on a friend!"

That wasn’t too bad. That could be aimed at anyone.

Did Daichi consider Suga a friend?

 _Yes_.

They all drank.

"On that note," Daichi pointed at Bokuto and Kuroo, "it's late, you two need to leave."

"But we're so drunkkkk," Bokuto whined.

"Take us home Dai," Kuroo begged.

"No you can call a cab, I'm too tired and _far_ too drunk to drive you."

"Boo. Guess we're off then."

"You sure know how to have a good time, Suga," Bokuto said as he stood up, "I'm glad you're one of us now."

"Seconded." Kuroo agreed, joining Bokuto. "Keep the tequila - consider it a uhhhhhh, house warming gift."

"I'm gonna," Suga stopped and hiccuped, "I'm gonna miss you guys! Come back tomorrow let's partyyyy again."

"No w-way, we're already drunk enough," Daichi interjected. "I'm not drinking for at least a month."

"Boo." Kuroo frowned. "Bye guys, we'll show ourselves out, love ya!"

"Peace!" Bokuto lazily held up a peace sign.

The two left the apartment, leaving the room in a still, post-hangout lull, party anthems still quietly playing from Daichi's phone.

"Your friends are fun," Suga giggled, letting go of Daichi and sitting up by himself. Daichi missed the feeling of the heat by his side.

"Oh really," Daichi mused, "You wanna move in w-with them instead?"

"Nooooo," Suga cried, "Don't kick me out, 'm too tired to be kicked out again. I like it here. I like living with you. I like you."

Daichi's heartbeat rang in his ears.

"I-uh, I like you too..."

A soft giggle escaped Suga's lips, "Let's be really good friends, k?"

Ah.

A stabbing pain shot through Daichi's heart but he grinned nonetheless, "okay."

Daichi could tell that Sugawara Koushj meant nothing but trouble, but he didn't mind that too much. Maybe a bit of trouble was exactly what he needed in his life right now.

**Author's Note:**

> (´•ω•`๑)  
> i hope this didn’t seem too rushed !!!  
> please let me know what you guys think in the comments - or you can come n send me stuff on my tumblr @heatherrfieldss !!!  
> i hope you guys enjoy what else there is to come <3  
> this has also been posted to my wattpad account: @Heather_Fields so if you happen to see it there don’t worry !! it’s still me !!!


End file.
